1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. One or more embodiments of the present invention relate more specifically to a display apparatus capable of controlling light transmittance therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed, and power consumption, and the number of applications to which organic light emitting display apparatuses may be applied has increased. For example, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be applied to personal portable devices such as an MP3 player or a mobile phone, and even to a television (TV). Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display is self-emissive, and thus does not need an additional light source. Therefore, the use of an organic light emitting display reduces the thickness and weight of its display apparatus. In addition, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be formed as a transparent display apparatus, by forming a thin film transistor or an organic light emitting device that is transparent and forming a transmission region (or transmission window) separately from a pixel area.